Spin the bottle truth or dare
by Dracomalfoygirl7
Summary: FINISHED:: It's a game of Truth or Dare, if you hadn't realized from the title, and you know how truth or dare games can get :) and its PG13 for a lousy cus word(Features my own character Heather)
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: All characters and names belong to J.K. Rowling, of course, except Heather. She belongs to me. Please R&R!!!   
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Ron jumped onto a large red chair in the Gryffindor common room and let out an exasperated sigh. They had just gotten back from an eventful trip to Hogsmeade. After hiding away Christmas presents they all met back up in the common room, they being Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Heather. Ron sat in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room looking at his scruffy shoes.   
"God I'm bored," Ron sighed.  
"You can say that again," Heather replied to Ron's remark.  
"God, I'm bored," Ron repeated quizzically.   
"It's just a saying, Ron," Hermione acknowledged. Ron shrugged. Heather turned a page in her magazine.   
"Oh, here we go!" she stated, "10 things to do that will past the time." They all sat up to hear what they were.   
"Isn't that a muggle magazine?" Ron asked.   
"Yes," Heather answered, "But muggles can have fun games too. Lets see. Well that won't work...can't do that...nope not that...here we go! Spin the bottle Truth or Dare. Only item needed is a bottle." She looked up. Ron grabbed at the butterbeer bottle to his right.   
"This work?" he asked.   
"That'll do nicely," Heather replied. He tossed her the bottle. She caught and put it to her side. "Well the rules are pretty basic. All you have to do is spin the bottle. The spinner asks truth or dare and the person it lands on has to pick one. If they say truth than the spinner gets to ask a question and they HAVE to tell the truth. If dare, the spinner picks something for the person to do and they HAVE to do it. Everyone get it?" They all nodded. "It says here it works best with ten people."   
"Well maybe we can get Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender in on it," Ginny requested.   
"Okay, you go get them. I'll just pick somebody out of the hall on my way down to the kitchens to get a snack." And with that she left, walking out of the portrait. Ron and Harry both got Seamus and Dean, while Hermione and Ginny got Parvati and Lavender. Harry explained the rules of the game while they waited anxiously for Heather to return. They only had to wait shortly before the portrait door flung open. In stepped Heather and she lugged on someone else's arm.   
"Let go of me. I'm not playing your stupid game," a familiar voice protested.   
"Come on," Heather said with a final tug and Draco Malfoy collapsed on the floor as the portrait closed.   
  
*** If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter so please R&R!! Thanks for reading!*** 


	2. Let the Games Begin!

"What'd you bring him for?" Ron protested.  
"I met up with him in the hall, snooping around," Heather stated.  
"How'd you get him to come?" Harry asked.   
"Told him there was food, alcohol, and strip poker," Heather laughed.  
"And he believed you? Hah! You are an idiot, Malfoy," Ginny snorted, "Like she'd invite you anyways if there was stripping."   
Draco glared. "Alright, I've had enough. I'm leaving!" He headed for the door, but Heather grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Aww, come on. I don't want to go and have to find another person."   
"I thought you were going to get snacks?" Hermione questioned.   
"Oh!" She ran back outside, but only shortly. "I left them outside trying to push Draco in. Rotten little git is as stubborn as a mule."   
"I don't know why I'm here. If I'm going to be insulted all night I'll apparate out of here, even if I don't have a license yet."   
"Don't be silly. You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds anyway," Heather said, putting the snacks on a nearby chair.   
"Alright everyone, ready to play." They all nodded, except Draco.   
"Who wants to go first?" Heather asked.   
"Oh I do!" Lavender squealed. She reached over and spun the bottle that was lying in the middle of the floor. They watched it spin a little before it landed on Ron.  
"Truth or Dare, Ron," Lavender giggled.  
"Dare," Ron replied. Lavender went into fits and giggles. She and Parvati whispered back an forth for sometime before finally making a decision.   
"Now nothing to immature or disgusting," Hermione stated. Lavender rolled her eyes.   
"I dare you to chug down a whole bottle of butterbeer...non-stop," she said, "And then balance the empty bottle on your head for a whole five minutes."  
"Okay," Ron snickered. He grabbed a butterbeer out of the bag of snacks and popped off the top. He looked at the contents quickly and took a deep breath.   
"Cheers," he said before pressing the bottle tip to his lips and then start drinking it. The others watched in anticipation to see if he'd make it. He did. He gasped for air after it.   
"Now balance it on you head and walk around the room," Parvati snickered.   
"You never said anything about walking around," Ron said as he placed the bottle, on it's longer side, on top of his head. He leaned over, carefully to spin the bottle. It landed on Harry.   
"Truth or Dare," Ron asked.   
"Dare," Harry shrugged. Ron laughed maliciously.   
"Okay then, I dare you to...oh I got a good one! I got the password for Ravenclaw out of some first year, its "book junky". I dare you to go there, grab something of Cho Chang's and then bring it back here, but it has to have proof that it's Cho Chang's thing. Got it?"  
"NO!" Harry yelled. "I can't do that! Ron that's cold." Ron just snickered.  
"Cho Chang?" Draco spoke up, "The Ravenclaw seeker. You got a thing for her Potter?" Draco laughed.   
"Can it Malfoy," Harry hissed, but Draco paid him no mind and kept on laughing. "What if I don't do it?"   
"You get kicked out of all the game," Heather answered.   
"But...fine, I'll do it, but Ron your going to pay for it." Ron laughed. Harry ran up got his invisibility cloak and then left out of the dormitory.   
"Okay, who's going to spin the bottle for Harry?" Heather asked.   
"I will," Hermione answered and spun the bottle. 


	3. Lavender's Big Part

It landed on....herself. "Well this makes things easy. I say dare! Oh alright then, lets see hmmm....I dare you to rub your tummy and pat your head. Okay, let's try then. Well what do you know! I'm doing it!" The others groaned.   
"Just spin the bottle again, Hermione," Ginny said.   
"What? I was only having a bit of fun," Hermione protested as she spun the bottle.  
"Yes, you do a good impression of a bushy-head bookworm with multiple personalities," Draco derided, "But that last time I checked we aren't playing Charades."  
Hermione flipped him off as the bottle landed on Lavender.   
"Truth or Dare?" Hermione grumbled.  
"Truth!" Lavender declared.  
"Out of all the guys in this room, and including Harry, who do you think is the hottest? You have to tell the truth," Hermione asked.   
"Uh...Draco...Mal...Malfoy," Lavender stuttered looking down. Draco half-laughed.   
"Lavender!" Seamus, her boyfriend, declared.   
"What? I know he's an annoying prat all the time, but I can't deny the fact that he's really hot, and gorgeous, and dreamy and--"  
"I think we get it," Seamus interrupted. Lavender blushed and she spun the bottle. It landed on Draco. Lavender giggled with delight. People who were sitting back kinda bored tuned in.   
"Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked.  
"Umm...." Draco started, but before he could reply Harry burst into the room holding a paper with writing on it. He stopped to take a breather at the door for a minute before walking over to Ron and giving him the paper. Ron did a short impression of a professional analysts who inspected homework assignments for a living before declaring, "Yeah, it's Cho Chang's Arithmancy paper." Harry smiled and sat down next to Ron.   
"So where were we?" Harry asked. Ron smiled devilishly.  
"Draco was just about to say whether its Truth or Dare." Harry put on the same evil grin. Draco glared at them both.   
"Let's see eeny meeny miney...Truth. Only because I know you're all out to get me if I chose dare." Ron and Harry grumbled to themselves angrily, only because they were hoping to whip out some cameras and post blackmail on his sorry ass. Draco grinned because he kinda figured what there intentions were going to be and was glad he avoided it. Lavender was still thinking really hard. When she came up with a good question.  
"Okay Draco, I've got one." 


	4. Double Dare

__

"Okay Draco, I've got one." 

"That's nice, but the trick is...now you have to share it with everyone else," Draco sighed. Lavender glared, but then smirked devilishly. 

"Okay, here's your question...If you _had _to kiss a guyin _this _room. Who would it be?" she asked. 

"A guy?" Draco sputtered. Lavender giggled. Draco tried to maintain "his cool" as he scanned the room at all the guys. He watched as they squirmed when he looked their way and he gave them all false and sarcastic smiles just to make them feel even more uncomfortable. He had looked them all over, no doubt probably giving each one a bit of criticism in his head, before coming to a decision. 

"You got a bunch of lousy choices here, and I mean _really _lousy..." 

"Just cut the chase and tell us who it is," Heather argued, her eyes glistening. 

"Fine...I supposed that if I _had _ too, I would go with...Potter." Draco concluded as he looked at Harry. Harry's eye practically bulged out of his head. "What? I thought you'd be honored," Draco said sarcastically. Harry couldn't even try to act mad he was so surprised. The other guys weren't much help either, they just sat their with their mouths open in disbelief. The girls, on the other hand, were all rolling on the floor laughing in a mass hysteria. 

"W...why me?" Harry manage to stutter.

"Do you _really _want me to answer that, Potter?" Draco smirked. Harry shook his head. His face was as red as the Gryffindor teams' Quidditch robes. Draco winked at him sarcastically as he spun the bottle. The guys had maintained their composure as the girls were trying to. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on Heather. It took her a minute to wipe her eyes and realize it was her. She cursed under her breath as Draco smiled at her. 

"Truth or Dare, Weasley. Decide your fate quickly." Heather thought for a minute, but she was up for a challenge and went with...

"Dare." Draco's eyebrows rose as his eyes glittered maliciously. 'Payback' was ringing in his mind. 

"Let's see...I dare you too..." he thought for a moment before deciding with, "I dare you to kiss _every_ person in this room...on the lips. And I don't mean just a quick peck." Draco snickered. Heather's face contorted to an absolutely repulsed one. 

"What? No! Gross!" Heather sputtered, eyeing all the girls in the room who were also equally disgusted.

"Well, it's either that or you have to french all the guys in the room, and I might _think _about excluding Ron because he's your cousin..." Heather thought about this for a minute. She scanned the guys in the room, there weren't too many...better than having to kiss all her girl friends

"Fine," she decided, "I'll...do the frenching thing." Draco smirked. 

"You can start with Seamus...Oh! And you have to tell us who you liked the most." he ordered.

"What! Nu-uuuh. You never said that!" 

"Oh well, I added it," Draco shrugged. Heather glowered at him as she made her way across the room. She started with Seamus (Lavender not being so happy about that), then kissed Dean, then Harry and she stopped at Ron. 

"I'm not kissing Ron," she said as she sat back down. 

"Aren't you forgetting someone..."

"I'm not kissing Ron!" Heather repeated.

"I'm not talking about Weasley," he said coolly eyeing her.

"Not you!" Heather cried. Draco smiled. 

"Pucker up, Weasel," he said. Heather sighed, was it let's-all-pick-on-Heather-day today again? She bit her lip as she leaned over to give him a quick one. But what was supposed to be quick, turned out to be much longer than she had planned. And in the midst of the kiss, was he kissing her back? Once they parted her head was spinning. She held a hand up to steady herself. She regained composure and went to spin the bottle.

"Okay, well that was eventful, now...moving on..." She said rather quickly as she spun the bottle.

"Wait," Draco said, stopping the bottle. "You didn't finish." Heather looked at him confused. Her head was still of blur of emotions and thoughts. "Who did you like better?" he asked. He smiled down at her. 

"Umm..." she looked around the room. _Oh well, _she thought, _why cut the crap, they probably all realized it anyway. _"You," she said to Draco. 

"What!" Over half the people in the room cried at once. _Or...they didn't realize it... _Heather added in her head. She was bombarded with people's questions.

"How could you like him." "Ew, what could have been good about kissing Malfoy?" "Heather! This is Malfoy you're talking about..." "Say it ain't so!" "What was it like?" came the sound of Parvati's voice. Heather glared at Malfoy and he smiled at her, with one eye brow cocked up in surprise.

"He's just a good kisser guys!" Heather exclaimed, "Chill out!" Everybody eventually settled down, still commenting about it. 

"That's the last time I ever compliment you on _anything _again," Heather whispered out the side of her mouth to Malfoy as she spun the bottle. 

"Even if I am a superb kisser?" Draco asked.

"Yes, even if you are a superb kisser," Heather replied. 

"You know...you aren't so bad yourself," he whispered as he stretched passed her to grab a bag of spider crisps. Heather tried to contemplate this, but decided it was too much to think about so she focused her mind on the bottle that landed on Ginny. 

"Truth or Dare?" Heather asked.

__

Yeah, I know! I know! I didn't want this to be a Heather/Draco thingy either but I couldn't help myself. You can complain as much as you want, I don't blame ya, but this is one of my first ficcy's and I hope you won't be too harsh. *winces* Well I hope you enjoyed it for the most part. If too many people hate the fact that they're together I'll split 'em up. *sigh* well thanks for reading!


	5. Ginny's Most Embarrasing Moment

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was going through writers' block and also troubles in my life, but here you go. Thanks for being so patient. --Dracomalfoygirl7  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Heather asked.  
  
Ginny bit her lower lip.   
  
"Umm...dare..." She winced hoping that she would get some sympathy so that Heather wouldn't be too harsh on her, but Heather had none of it. She grinned.   
  
"I dare you to...dress up in one of the Parvati's skimpiest outfits and lip-sync and dance to a song by the Shrieking Sorcerers." The Shrieking Sorcerers were the wizarding version of the Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera and Mariah Carey all in one rock band. Parvati squealed with joy. Ron groaned and winced a bit.   
  
"Does she have to," he protested.   
  
"Yes!" Heather ordered.   
  
"I have the perfect one too!" Parvati was already taking Ginny up to the girls' dorm. "It was gathering dust. McGonagall would never let me set foot outside the common room with it on." Ginny gulped and tried to resist, but Lavender was right behind her pushing her up the stairs.  
  
"I have the music," Lavender exclaimed. All three were gone within seconds. The others waited around in the room.   
  
"So has anyone ever seen this outfit?" Draco asked.   
  
"I have," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I can't picture Ginny in it. It's really...skimpy."   
  
"I don't want to picture her in any skimpy dress," Ron grumbled. He eyed all the guys in the room warningly.   
  
"So have you seen it?" Seamus asked Heather.  
  
"No, but I've heard her stories about all the guys she's got in it," Heather replied. All the guys in the room shifted a bit. Heather couldn't help but smirk as Harry's face went pinkish. Soon there was a footsteps being heard coming down the stairs. It was Lavender. She walked down carrying a CD player, obviously one that could work at Hogwarts, and the CD itself. She plugged in the player and then turned the CD on, only to pause it immediately (A/N: I know there probably isn't any plugs or working CD players at Hogwarts, but just go with it...and also since I don't feel like making up a song, I'm going to use a muggle one =) okay, moving on). Everyone turned to face the staircase, with the exception of Ron.   
  
"Ready?" Lavender called.  
  
"Yes," Parvati replied back.  
  
"NO!" Ginny's voice trailed down the staircase.   
  
"Hold on," Parvati groaned. There were whispers and then Ginny's meek voice shouted, "Okay, ready." (a/n: Gonna use a muggle song here)  
  
Ginny made her way down the stairs as the music started to play. What she was wearing made everyone gasp. It was a silver halter top, with only a few strings for the back and then the front only came down to just about 3 inches above her belly button. The black mini skirt was another matter. It cut off just below her bum and there was a slit going up both sides. She wore silver platform sandals and her toenails were painted red, most likely done by magic. Her fingernails were also painted red and through all that make up you could still see her blushing like a maniac as she mouthed the words to What A Girl Wants with her unnaturally red lips. Everyone's thoughts on the moment shown on their faces, even Draco couldn't help but wipe the surprised look off his face. Harry was as red as Ginny was. Ron's mouth was wide open in utter disbelief, as was Seamus' and Deans'. Hermione kept rubbing her eyes and Lavender, Parvati and Heather were smirking with amusement, though there was a bit of surprise on Heather's face.   
  
Ginny could not keep a straight face after a long while of having to look at all their expressions. Eventually mid-song she collapsed to the floor laughing and out of breath. Heather seemed to think it was enough torture for one minute and joined in clapping with Lavender and Parvati. Ginny kept looking at Harry and smiling and blushing. Harry's mouth quirked up a bit too.   
  
"Okay can you put her back into her normal clothes now?" asked Ron, who was staring at the floor.   
  
"Okay," Lavender and Parvati laughed and lead Ginny back up to the girl's dorm to help her change. They came back down quickly. Ginny spun the bottle. There was an awkward silence as the bottle whipped around and around until it landed on....Harry.   
  
"Truth or Dare," Ginny asked meekly. 


	6. Everybody Loves Ginny

__

Okay people, I'm really sorry that it's been like half a year since I've updated, but I was thinking that I didn't want to finish this, but it was on my mind everytime I was writing fanfiction. I estimate that there will only be a few chapters left, but here you go. It's a really short chapter, but I'm going to try to get the next one out soon. Thank you for sticking with this story. 

"Truth or Dare," Ginny asked meekly. 

"But it already landed on me!" Harry complained. 

"Oh well, Potter," Draco said, "Pick one." Harry grumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like 'shut your samn sass you suther sucker." 

"Well I'm definitely not picking dare again," Harry stated, "So truth." 

"Okay," Ginny blushed, "Umm...do you have a crush on anyone in this room? And if so, who?" Harry blushed as he eyed all the girls in the room. 

"Yes, it's...Um...I...I...like...umm..." he stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Potter," Seamus said in a very Draco-tone. 

"Ginny," Harry spit out. He gave her a fleeting and nervous look before his head jerked to look at the ground. He started picking at his shoelaces. 

"You like Ginny? Since when?" Ron yelled, "It's that bloody outfit she just put on, isn't it! It's the outfit. Just tell me it's because of the outfit!" 

"It's not the outfit, Ron," Harry sighed, "She's just...changed." Ron groaned. 

"I have to fend off my own friends from my sister now. First it was that Michael Corner, then Dean Thomas, now you!" Dean joined in the blushing-fest. 

"It's your turn Harry," Heather stated. Harry nodded and spun the bottle, eyeing the fuming Ron. The bottle spun around and around and it landed on Dean Thomas. 

"Truth or Dare," Harry asked. 

"Truth," Dean played it easy.

"Umm...what did you like best about Ginny when you were going out with her?"

"Umm...well she was a good kisser." Dean said, smiling at Ginny. Parvati and Ron both hit Dean over the head. 

"I can't believe you kissed him," Ron hissed. 

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny sighed. Dean spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. 

"Truth or Dare." 

"Umm...Dare," Hermione smiled. Dean smiled as he thought for a second. 

"I dare you...to vandalize the school but this is what you are going to have to do," Dean started, "You have to write 'I love' and then the name of the guy you have a crush on. And we are all going to follow you." Hermione blushed and everyone else stood up and stretched. 

Heather grabbed the bottle, Ron brought the food and then they all exited out of the Gryffindor Common room. 


	7. Everybody Loves Somebody

The group exited out of the Gryffindor Common room and quietly tip-toed down the hall. 

**

"This is suicide," Draco hissed, "Filch is gonna catch us." 

"Ssh," Heather hissed back.

"I don't want to get in trouble," he said louder.

"Ssh!" Heather glared at him. 

"Quit saying 'ssh'," Draco hissed.

"Ssh," Heather said to spite him. They walked in silence for a bit. 

"So you wanna ditch this crowd and go snog in a closet or something?"

"Malfoy, just because I said you were a good kisser _does not _mean I like you."

"Well it was worth a shot," Draco whined. Heather looked up at him.

"Malfoy, who do _you_ like?" she asked.

"Nobody, why?"

"You don't like anyone?" 

"Are you expecting me to say you?" 

"No."

"And if I did."

"I'd say you were lying." 

"Would you now?"

"Yes, I would."

"And why would you think I was lying?"

"Because...are you trying to say you do...like me?"

"I don't know, am I?" He smirked at her.

"You like me?"

"Ssh," he smiled and then walked ahead of her. Heather rose her eyebrows and then followed up next to him.

"You are a confusing person." she stated.

"Ssh," he hissed.

**

"So...Harry," Ginny whispered, "Do you really like me?" Harry went slightly pink in the face.

"Yeah...I do," he replied. 

"Why all of the sudden? Why didn't you like me before?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "You just...kinda stopped being that shy girl who liked me and became this really cool fun-loving...pretty girl." It was Ginny's turn to blush now. "So...do you want to start...goingoutorsomething?" Harry asked slurring his words. Ginny giggled quietly.

"Sure, but we should probably wait until Ron cools down. I mean finding out his friend likes his sister and then they are going out...lets give him time to breath." 

"Okay," Harry smiled. He leaned down quickly and kissed her and then continued walking. 

** 

"So who are you going to pick?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione answered.

"Are you going to write Harry?"

"I don't know."

"Ew, you're not going to write Draco Malfoy are you?"

"I don't know, Ron." 

"Eww! You're going to write his name?"

"I didn't say that! And be quiet." She whispered. 

"So you're not going to write Malfoy's name, right?"

"Probably not," she replied. 

"Are you going to write _my _name?"

"I don't know Ron. You'll just have to wait and see." 

**

"Here's a good spot," Dean announced. They all stopped and looked at the bare wall to their right. 

"What am I going to use for writing?" Hermione asked Dean.

"Umm..." Dean wondered.

"Great," Draco said angrily, "You've dragged us all out here needlessly and we're all probably going to get caught."

"Wait!" Ron said, pulling out a thing of mustard out of the bag of food. "You can use this." Hermione took the mustard bottle from Ron.

"Thanks," she said. She turned to the wall and gulped. She began writing and 'I' and then and 'L' 'O' 'V' 'E'. After she finished the 'E' she turned to all of them. "Can you all please turn around." They all grumbled as they turned around. Hermione quickly wrote the name. "Done," she said. Everyone turned around and read the name aloud. 

"Ron?!" Everyone said. Ron chocked on the crisp that was in his mouth and dropped the bag of snacks. Hermione blushed. 

"Who's there?" they heard a rough voice shout. 

"Haul ass everyone!" Lavender shouted out loud. Ron grabbed the groceries and everyone left the scene in different directions. 


	8. Kiss Goodnight

Everyone had left the scene in different directions. 

**

Hermione and Ron had run down one of the corridors to the right. 

"Hermione?" Ron panted as they continued running down the corridor. "You really like me?" Hermione acknowledged him but she didn't really want to answer. It was kind of an awkward moment. "Hermione!" Ron said, grabbing her arm he stopped her. 

"Oh Ron, I couldn't..." Hermione eventually sighed, "First you seemed like you hated my guts and were always teasing me for the longest time. Then you were just making me plan mad at you for all the stupid things you would say. Then you fell for that blonde nitwit from Beauxbaton and then you were just obsessed with Quidditch and being Keeper and well...you just didn't give me time to breath let alone tell you my feelings!"

"I'm sorry, Herm," Ron sighed, looking down at the ground. "Well, if it's any consolation," Ron started, "Would you like to know that I've liked you too...for a long time." Ron nodded. Hermione smiled at him.

"Really?" she asked, "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Well maybe this time it will be a little more obvious," Ron said, he put down the bag of groceries and kissed Hermione on the mouth. 

"That better?"

"Works for me," Hermione smiled. There was the sound of clammering footsteps echoing to their left. Ron grabbed the groceries and then they booked it all the way to the common room. 

**

Harry had grabbed Ginny's hand on instinct and had pulled her into a secret dark tunnel that lead all the way to a trap door that lead into the Gryffindor common room. He found it when roaming around with the Marauder's Map. (A/N: By the way...does anyone know if Harry actually got the map back from Mad Eye Moody/Bartimus Crouch Jr.? Because I can't remember it being in there. Anyway, back to the story...) Ginny held on tightly to Harry's arm as he guided her along through the darkness.

"It smells in here," Ginny whispered. 

"It used to be a sewage pipe I believe," Harry replied, "I think these are the pipes that the basilisk travelled through during that ordeal with the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny shuddered in remembrance. 

"Are you cold?" Harry turned around and asked her. There was a faint blue light so she could see the outline of his face. 

"Maybe a little," Ginny said, rubbing her bare arms. 

"Here," Harry said, taking off his school robe and putting it on her. Ginny smiled, it was still warm and it smelled like Harry. She sniffed it some more.

"Are you smelling my robes?" Harry asked her. Ginny's face reddened and she was so thankful for the darkness.

"Umm...uhh...what did you say?" she stuttered. 

"I love you," Harry laughed standing in front of her.

"I love you too," Ginny sighed. She wrapped the long sleeves of Harry's robes around the back of Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry kissed her back mid-kiss and then he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Ginny exclaimed surprised as she giggled madly. 

"I'm carrying you to the Gryffindor common room my lady," Harry said then he kissed her again. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry again and leaned against him as he began walking farther down the pipe and Ginny thought that despite the smell, this was the most romantic moment of her entire life. 

"Don't bump into anything," she giggled. 

"I'm trying not to," Harry replied. Ginny leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth and then rested her head against his shoulder savoring the moment. 

**

Heather and Draco had run down a corridor to the left. They kept running until Draco grabbed Heather's hand pulled her back and thrust her up against a wall. 

"Ow!" Heather exclaimed grabbing her shoulder, "Damn that hurt! What are you playing at?" Draco put his arms on either side of her so she was trapped. She rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Heather asked as Draco kept looking at her.

"I'm leaving," he said, "I'm going back to my common room because it is _far _too late and I need to get some sleep." 

"Fine," Heather sighed grumpily.

"Look, it's been fun, really it's a blast. Saw Weaslette in skimpy outfit, learned some new things to poke fun at Potter and Weasley with and I got to French kiss a few girls."

"Umm...just one girl," Heather pointed out as her cheeks went a bit pink.

"Fine just one," Draco smirked, "But that's besides the point. Anyway, I'm leaving, goodbye and I'll evidentially see you tomorrow around school. Ta ta." Draco smiled and then started to leave, but Heather grabbed his arm. 

"Wait," she said and bit her lip. Draco turned around and rose an eyebrow. Heather walked over to him and planted a short kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Heather said and looked down and shuffled her feet nervously. Draco smirked at her. He cupped her chin and pulled her head up so he could kiss her back. She started giggling in the middle of the kiss and he would laugh and little and kiss her again. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from down the hall. 

"Stupid juvenile kids. Always staying out past hours. I'll catch one of them if it's the last thing I do." Draco and Heather looked at each other. 

"Go! Go!" She whispered to Draco pushing him away. 

"Come with me," he whispered. 

"I can't. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She kissed him one more time before running down a different corridor and Draco ran the other way. 

**

::Back in the common room::

Heather was the last person to come in. 

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked. 

"He left," Heather sighed. 

"Well this game is getting is getting a bit tiring," Ron yawned.

"Yeah, I'm off to bed," Ginny replied, jumping off Harry's lap. She kissed him gently and then headed up to the girls' dorm. 

"Me too," Hermione said and then kissed Ron and followed Ginny out. 

Parvati and Lavender had kissed their boyfriends as well and went off to bed. 

"Night guys," Heather said to the four guys left in the room and she skipped up the stairs to the dorms. The guys eventually agreed they were too tired to stay up any later so they sulked off to bed and went to sleep. 

In the end, it was an eventful night, except for Filch who grumbled around still in search for any pesky students causing troubles amongst the halls. 

"Pesky Studentsess. I'll catches them one days. Right my preciousses?" Filch said, holding Mrs. Norris in his arms. 

"Me-ow."

Sorry about the gollum reference there...when a bit crazy. Anyway, that's the end of this fic. Please review while you're down here and I hope you enjoyed my fic. Thanks for reading! The End


End file.
